Operación de rescate
by L.Crosslux91
Summary: Ango Sakaguchi es secuestrado por misteriosa, temible, poderosa, aterradora y agresiva organización Ryuuzu y Oda Sakunosuke deberá infiltrarse en su base de operaciones para rescatarlo y descubrir quién es la mente maestra detrás del secuestro... O algo así.


Buenas tardes/noches. He vuelto después de un tiempo con un… fic yaoi. Mi primer yaoi. Como experiencia, fue algo interesante y no tan incómodo como siempre me había imaginado que sería. Además, este fic nació pensado como un regalo para el evento "secret valentine"de la página de Facebook _Bungou no Matsuri_ , que iba dirigido a Azuki.

En realidad, no conozco a la persona, simplemente escribí el relato y lo envié a la administración de la página. El relato está publicado ahí y también en Wattpad, adonde estoy mudando mis fics.

No quería que este fic se quedara enterrado para siempre entre mi montón de genders y drama así que decidí sacarlo a pasear. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Operación de rescate.

 _Un fanfic de Bungou stray dogs_.

 _Pareja principal_ : Oda Sakunosuke y Ango Sakaguchi, con insinuación de Soukoku.

 _Sinopsis:_ Universo Alterno. Ango Sakaguchi es secuestrado por la misteriosa, temible, poderosa, aterradora y agresiva organización Ryuuzu y Oda Sakunosuke deberá infiltrarse en su base de operaciones para rescatarlo y descubrir quién es la mente maestra detrás del secuestro.

 _Traducción_ : los hijos adoptivos de Oda juegan a los mafiosos usando a Ango como rehén. Ponen la casa patas arriba y Oda, recién llegado después de un largo día de trabajo, deberá sortear sus muebles y a sus hijos convertidos en obstáculos para desatar a Ango, que ha estado amordazado en alguna parte de la casa por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

 _Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

La lluvia había comenzado a caer con más fuerza cuando estaba a dos calles de su casa pero Oda Sakunosuke no se preocupaba mucho por ello. La tarde completa se le había pasado en la oficina de su editor y entre ajustes de detalles y elecciones de títulos alternativos para su tercer libro, la noción del tiempo quedó completamente olvidada. Una vez salido de la editorial, decidió que podría comprar la cena en un restaurante de comida tailandesa y china donde preparaban el curry tan picante como le gustaba y actualmente caminaba con más bolsas de las que podía contar y procuraba con ahínco no mecerse demasiado, temeroso en cierta forma de derramar el contenido de los envases. Su casa estaba ubicada justo en la mitad de la manzana y bordeada por rejas altas de color blanco que estaban a medio cubrir por enredaderas cuyas ramas ya dejaban ver pequeñas flores entre sus espesas hojas. Normalmente, todas las luces eran encendidas a las seis de la tarde por pedido de la niña, pero Oda estaba seguro de que el reloj indicaba que pasaban de las siete y que la cena debería ser servida pronto para que todos pudieran comer con tranquilidad y tener tiempo de sobra para hacer deberes traídos desde la escuela y el trabajo antes de dormir. El hecho de que fuera sábado no era un indicador extra de nada. Si había algo en lo que no desistía de inculcarles a los cinco chiquillos que estaban a su cargo, era mantener la constancia en las buenas costumbres. Pero nuevamente, el hecho de que fueran las siete y que las luces de las dos plantas de la casa estuvieran apagadas hizo que algo en su pecho se removiera. Bien sabía que no estaban solos ahí dentro, pero eso no lo tranquilizaba. No en absoluto.

Se detuvo bajo el árbol más cercano cuando su teléfono celular vibró y maniobró tanto como pudo entre la docena de bolsas para poder quitar el aparato de su bolsillo y leer el mensaje de texto que acababa de llegar. Las palabras ahí escritas provocaron en él que su respiración saliera rápidamente. Releyó el mensaje una y otra vez intentando leer entre líneas, pero ningún mensaje tácito llegó a su mente y tras acomodar las bolsas, compuso una expresión seria y se preparó para que lo sea que fuera a encontrarse apenas llegar.

 _Encuentra a Ango, Oda_.

.

El teléfono sonó en la estación de comunicaciones cercana a la vanguardia y el guardián conocido como _Clave S_ _a_ levantó el tubo, murmuró palabras ininteligibles por bajos susurros, y tras colgar la llamada, se aproximó al comandante cuyo nombre se descifraba en _Clave_ _Kos_ , y mediante más murmullos ininteligibles, entregó un mensaje que traía consigo el ingrediente de urgencia. El enemigo se acercaba rápidamente, se estimaba que estaba a aproximadamente ciento cincuenta metros de la base y se pensaba que traía consigo material de contrabando ilegal en forma de comestibles como medio de soborno. El comandante transmitió órdenes a diestra y siniestra sobre mantenerse firmes y todo ese rollo militar que vio en una película el viernes pasado, insistió en que la retaguardia no debía descuidarse bajo ningún concepto y alentó al oficial de _Clave_ _Shi_ para que resistiera tanto tiempo como pudiera, asegurándole que su zona de defensa era la más segura, también le recordó al general de _Clave Kat_ que no olvidara reabastecer su suministro de municiones y que estuviese preparado desde su posición tras la muralla del Norte para desatar el infierno apenas las trincheras fueran traspasadas. Luego, subió todo el camino por la escalera, sorteando las bestias peludas y acolchadas dispuestas estratégicamente para convertirse en potenciales objetos resbalosos si uno no cuidaba sus pasos. El comandante no sentía pena por las cosas peludas, tampoco le preocupaba que pudieran ser pisoteadas o sacrificadas por la causa. Y el que la causa no estuviera aún tan clara ni tan definida no hacía que significara menos. El pasillo que llevaba a los mundos paralelos en los que cada miembro de la organización moraba se encontraban a oscuras, cerrados y tapiados con cinta adhesiva. Uno no debía ingresar a esos mundos sin permiso de sus dueños y sobre todo, no se debía ingresar al mundo del guardián de _Clave Sa_ , cuyo se encontraba atestado de peligrosísimas criaturas como las que rondaban las escaleras, esperando a que algún incauto héroe se topara con ellas. El piso superior constaba de las entradas a los mundos, un portal que iba directo a la habitación prohibida y también una salita común donde horas antes todos estuvieron reunidos y que actualmente era ocupada por el soldado de _Clave Yu_ , que oficiaba como custodio de la más reciente adquisición de la organización.

A todo esto, la organización en cuestión había sido nombrada _Ryuuzu_ por un agente externo que actualmente pasaba información precisa, y la adquisición que ostentaban no era otro que un espécimen adulto de la raza de caminantes estirados cuyo nombre científico era _Ang_ _us Sakaguchilopirápterus. Ango_ para abreviar. La alta criatura tenía forma humana, piel clara y cabello oscuro, se pensaba que de género masculino y se constató que era capaz de comunicarse con por medio de códigos tácitos transmitidos a base de golpes de sus pies. La única deficiencia que pudieron encontrar en su tipo fue una visión reducida por quizás algún daño colateral producto de una lucha contra otros monstruos, o aliens. Esto último quedaba a consideración de hacer más pruebas en él, pero por el momento, debían vigilarlo bien. Su protector y enemigo número uno de la organización Ryuuzu, el guerrero renegado llamado Odasaku, venía de camino a reclamar lo que le quitaron, y el comandante estaba seguro de que lucharía con todo.

Desde su lugar en su silla, amarrado con cintas con poderes otorgadas por el guardián de _Clave Sa_ , el espécimen de la raza _Ango_ suspiró, quizás a sabiendas del cruel destino que le tocaría vivir siendo objeto de pruebas que los Ryuuzu realizarían por el bien de la humanidad.

.

Oda no esperaba que el panorama general fuera especialmente alentador después de recibir ese mensaje de texto. Pero lo que tenía en puerta definitivamente le hacía creer que algo en la mente de esos cinco trabajaba a una velocidad que él no podría ser capaz de seguir después de los treinta y cinco años. Para empezar, la puerta de su casa estaba cerrada por dentro y el mecanismo que activaba su instinto paternal le gritaba que eso podría ser peligroso por mil y un motivos en los que no podía ponerse a pensar sin una botella de whisky en la mesa. Desbloqueó la puerta solo para descubrir que de algún modo se las ingeniaron para cubrir el umbral con el aparador y el televisor de pantalla plana justo encima, de modo que si Oda empujaba con demasiada fuerza, las cincuenta y dos pulgadas de alta definición con conexión a Internet se irían por la borda y el suelo de madera brillante que tan adorado por Ango era acabaría estropeándose al punto en que el aludido gritaría muy fuerte. Y no es que a Oda le molestara particularmente el griterío de Ango, sino que una vez acabado el show de sonidos, le tocaría a él arreglar la madera del piso. Pensando en mantener la paz y en la salud de las cuerdas vocales de su querido compañero, Oda optó por rodear el lado izquierdo de la casa y entrar por la puerta corrediza, que permanecía siempre abierta y tenía acceso a la cocina. La mesada y la isla estaban intactas y limpias, igual que el piso, así que se dio un momento para suspirar aliviado de no tener que limpiar miel, leche o algún tipo de salsa pegajosa después de las diez, dejó las bolsas que cargaba en la mesada con cuidado y se sacudió la lluvia del cabello. La oscuridad de la cocina no era tan intensa, una luz estaba encendida y era la del refrigerador, cuya puerta estaba a medio cerrar y mantenida así por una cuchara de madera. Junto al gran electrodoméstico, Shinji se encontraba de pie sosteniendo una espátula cuya cuchara estaba envuelta en varias capas de papel aluminio. El niño se había envuelto en el delantal de cocina de Ango de tal forma que Oda comenzaba a creer que tendría que cortarlo para quitárselo de encima y usaba botas para la lluvia a las que le había agregado una capa de más papel aluminio que comenzaba a desprenderse y se mecía mientras él permanecía tieso, mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos y la boca crispada en un grito silencioso. Oda cerró la puerta corrediza para evitar que la lluvia ingresara y se quitó los zapatos para no ensuciar el suelo y ser consecuentemente asesinado. Shinji reaccionó ante el movimiento y se puso a temblar en su lugar, su cara enrojeció completamente y la espátula se deslizó de entre sus dedos.

— ¡La retaguardia ha sido invadida por el guerrero renegado! ¡Todos a sus puestos! ¡Voy a caer en combate! ¡Voy a…! —Shinji se desplomó después de dar una vuelta completa en sí mismo, con los brazos a los lados y una pierna doblada en un ángulo que seguramente haría que le diera un calambre.

Oda se acercó un poco al cadáver del enemigo y lo miró. Shinji estaba muy quieto y todo en el resto de la casa también. Ango no estaba gritando ni reclamando cosa alguna, así que supuso que, o lo habían sedado, o estaba participando activamente en esto. Oda supo que no tenía otra opción más que encarnar al guerrero renegado y se preparó, llevando una mano directo al niño y simulando que sostenía un arma de fuego.

— ¡ _Pum, pum_! —exclamó, entonando su voz para que sonara como si de disparos de un arma mortal se trataran. Shinji se removió en el piso dos veces, una por cada vez que los disparos salían, y luego se dio completamente por muerto.

Una vez acabado el primer objetivo, Oda atravesó el umbral que separaba la cocina de la sala de estar y se agachó a tiempo para evitar que una pelota de béisbol le diera justo en la nariz. Otras vinieron y aunque no pudo evitarlas todas, la mayoría le golpearon en los hombros y las piernas. Yendo un poco más allá, notó que las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso estaba completamente cubiertas por osos de peluche con forma de gatos negros y blancos, todos pertenecientes a Sakura. Y en la sala, más allá de la escalera, el sillón de tamaño familiar junto a los tres individuales fueron tumbados con sus respaldos en el suelo y amontonados de tal forma que simulaban un muro. Detrás, la cabeza de Katsumi asomaba de tanto en tanto. Había algo sobre su cabeza que se parecía sospechosamente a una corona formada con calcetines y llevaba su guante de béisbol.

—El enemigo se acerca a la muralla Norte —murmuró, con gesto concentrado y sin parpadear ni una sola vez. Le siguió atento con la mirada y tan rápido como sólo él era, le aventó una pelota.

—La tengo— reflexionó Oda. Sostuvo cerca de su cara la pelota de béisbol con una firma de algún jugador local famoso cuyo nombre no recordaba y luego miró a Katsumi. —Tiene la señal en jeroglíficos antiguos. Esta debe ser la que controla a las demás.

Katsumi lanzó una exclamación ahogada y retrocedió en dirección al ventanal al otro lado de la sala. Oda extendió la pelota al frente, realizó un círculo en el aire y luego bajó y subió el brazo una vez, formando una línea vertical, y luego lo movió de derecha a izquierda, formando otra línea horizontal. Más allá, Katsumi veía aterrado las formas que Oda realizaba con la _pelota maestra_ y de un momento a otro, comenzó a golpearse con dos nuevos juegos de pelota que tenía en las manos hasta que prácticamente convulsionó y acabó en el suelo, retorciéndose en un pequeño mar de pelotas blancas.

Una muerte dolorosa pero apropiada, pensó. Sin dudas.

Cuando se hubo volteado hacia las escaleras, halló a Sakura de pie exactamente en el mismo lugar en que estuvo desde el inicio. Llevaba una sábana envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo, simulando un vestido, y tenía una corona de navidad en la cabeza con la campana dorada cayendo sobre su oreja izquierda. Taciturna y seria, seguramente simulaba ser alguna especie de ser místico de otro mundo. A Sakura le gustaban los cuentos de hadas y caballeros, pero no los de princesas. Dio un paso en su dirección y antes que pudiera poner un pie en el primer escalón, ella alzó el brazo y extendió una mano, en una clara señal de que debía detenerse.

—Si recuperar tu tesoro quieres, pasar con honor esta prueba debes. —susurró ella, llevando su brazo extendido hacia los peluches de gato dispuestos sobre todo lo largo y ancho de la escalera.

—Pasar con honor esta prueba, es lo que he de hacer—Oda llevó su mano derecha al pecho y golpeó el lugar donde se hallaba su corazón, gesto que fue correspondido por la niña con un estoico asentimiento.

Sakura metió la mano en los pliegues de la sábana y sacó una bolsita plástica abierta en un extremo y repleta de purpurina que le tiró a Oda directamente en la cara.

—Mi bendición.

Oda parpadeó para retirar el molesto brillo que se le adhirió a las pestañas y Sakura hizo todo un espectáculo que le derritió el corazón al hacerse a un lado al son de una melodía parecida a la marcha nupcial que ella misma entonaba obligando a sus cuerdas vocales a sonar graves y misteriosas. Supuso que eso eran buenas noticias y se adentró en el peligroso terreno de las bestias peludas que estaban por todas partes. Con la escalera completamente a oscuras y animales de felpa de todo tamaño apilados en los escalones, Oda realmente tuvo cuidado de dónde ponía los pies. Ango había insistido en colocar una alfombra sobre esa madera resbaladiza y comenzaba a creer que el hombre tenía razón. Los niños solían bajar y subir prácticamente corriendo sin cuidado y el temor de que alguno tropezara o resbalara era algo que lo tenía constantemente manteniendo la respiración. Al final de la escalera notó que las puertas de las habitaciones estaban tapiadas con cinta adhesiva y que llevaban cosas escritas en algún idioma que no era japonés. Ignorando eso, avanzó por el pasillo hasta el final, donde la luz de la salita donde solían reunirse los niños a jugar mientras ellos trabajaban o se mantenían ocupados con la limpieza de la casa emitía un brillo dorado, como si la libertad estuviera justo ahí. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta permanentemente abierta, notó la figura de Yu acoplado a la pared, desde donde le miraba por lo bajo manteniendo una pistola de agua contra su pecho y apuntando en su dirección.

—Dame un motivo para que te permita pasar y no te asesine justo aquí—susurró el niño, acercando la pistola de agua hasta que el cañón se encajó en sus costillas.

—Traje comida tailandesa.

El niño se le quedó viendo por un momento muy largo, meditando en las palabras dichas por Oda. Después, la calma absoluta se vio brevemente interrumpida por un gruñido bajo y prolongado que murió de forma lastímera. Yu retrajo su arma y volvió a pegarse a la pared, haciéndose casi invisible en esa sudadera negra con capucha en las penumbras del pasillo.

—Tú no me conoces ni yo a ti, ¿queda claro? —susurró en respuesta.

Oda asintió, jurando con una mirada cómplice que guardaría el secreto de la traición y la venta del alma de Yu por deliciosa comida tailandesa, y siguió hacia adelante.

La salita constaba de un espacio no tan reducido, agradable y luminoso, seguro y cálido. Habían puesto cinco escritorios para que cada uno de los niños pudiera realizar sus tareas, también pequeños sillones bajos para que se sentaran y una computadora que se utilizaba bajo estricto control de alguno de los adultos que frecuentara la casa, que se reducían al escaso número de tres, siendo sólo dos de ellos responsables por los niños y el tercer adulto. Cuando Dazai metía las manos en el teclado en presencia de los niños, Chuuya se aseguraba de mostrar sus dotes de profesor de diversas artes marciales pasando insospechadamente un brazo alrededor de los hombros y otro alrededor de la cintura de su compañero, haciéndole saber silenciosamente que estaba listo para separarle la cabeza del resto del cuerpo al momento en que el buscador de Google le ofreciera visitar sitios que un niño no debería ver.

La salita estaba en perfecto estado, salvo por una silla dispuesta en el medio, en la que Ango se encontraba sentado y amarrado con lo que parecían ser las cintas del cabello de Sakura. Vestido con su camisa blanca y sus pantalones del trabajo, Ango lucía como si hubiese sido atracado por una pandilla un segundo después de haber puesto un pie en la casa. Incluso conservaba su corbata, pero sus lentes no estaban. Oda le sonrió y Ango puso una expresión que no era molestia, cosa que le tomó completamente por sorpresa. El por qué había terminado involucrado en una jugarreta de los niños, era algo que no comprendía pero agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón. Después de todo, esperaba que Ango viviera en esa casa permanentemente dentro de poco tiempo.

Dispuesto a desatarlo para servir la cena y quitarse la purpurina de la cara, Oda se acercó al rehén y desde detrás de él notó el atisbo de movimiento antes que Kosuke le saltara encima cargando un martillo inflable con el que propinó golpes a diestra y siniestra, obligando a Oda a retroceder alejándose del lado de Ango. El susodicho, por su parte, tensó sus mejillas y frunció un poco las cejas, signos de que la situación lo superaba y quería reír con sinceridad. Oda finalmente supo que las cosas no acabarían rápidamente si no detenía la ofensiva de Kosuke y de un solo movimiento fluido se quitó el abrigo, lo extendió por detrás del niño y luego envolvió las mangas a su alrededor creando una pequeña compresa humana que gruñía. El martillo quedó olvidado cerca de los pies de Ango, que presionaba los labios con fuerza mientras intentaba parecer la víctima que se suponía que era.

—He ganado. —sentenció.

El niño guardó completo silencio y desvió la mirada hacia Ango y luego hacia el techo. Su cara enrojeció completamente y se retorció de nuevo, intentando ponerse de pie. Ango aclaró su garganta tan discretamente como pudo y Oda le dio toda su atención.

—Creo que él no habla con los de tu especie. —murmuró, su voz sonando en algún tipo de complicidad con el niño que no le había visto antes.

—Oh. Bien. —Oda pensó detenidamente en su palabras y luego dijo—Dile que he venido aquí a recuperar a la persona que se casará conmigo y que lo dejaré en libertad si promete no volver a tomar algo que es mío.

Ango asintió escuetamente y dirigió su mirada hacia Kosuke, que pasó de mirar al techo, a verlo a él. Ango entonces movió su pierna derecha de arriba hacia abajo, dando golpes precisos y sordos contra el suelo. Tras un momento, el niño replicó los mismos golpes pero en menor cantidad y Ango asintió de la misma manera, actuando como mediador.

—Como líder de los Ryuuzu, _Clave Kos_ tomará la responsabilidad de todos los actos cometidos contra tu integridad y la mía, pero no se someterá al tratamiento empírico del pervertido de las agujas el día lunes a las diecisiete horas.

Ese día les tocaban las vacunas anuales a los niños, solo como medida de prevención contra gripes y algunas otras afecciones que podrían afectarlos. Todos estaban tan nerviosos con respecto a eso y aunque tanto Ango como Oda intentaron asegurarles que no había de qué preocuparse, no estaban haciendo progresos.

—Denegado. Dile que podrá tener el honor de portar los aros dorados que atan el destino el séptimo día siguiente. Es mi última oferta.

Los ojos de Kosuke se iluminaron de un modo extraño pero el niño mantuvo la compostura en lo que Ango transmitía el mensaje por lo que parecía ser una especie de código utilizado vaya uno a saber entre miembros de cuál y cuál especie. Finalmente, el niño asintió firmemente y Oda procedió a desatarlos a los dos.

.

Limpiar no les tomó más de una hora una vez que todos se pusieron de acuerdo. Ango estaba algo adolorido por el tiempo que pasó sentado esperando a que su guerrero renegado viniera a rescatarlo y había jugado su papel tan bien como pudo sin que su corazón se rompiera bajo el peso aplastante de la ternura y calidez que desprendían esos niños. La cena fue rápidamente calentada en el microondas y cuando todo estuvo en orden, y los niños y Oda se hubieron bañado, comieron juntos en la sala de estar mientras veían alguna película de animales parlantes. Yu, Kosuke y Sakura disfrutaron de la comida tailandesa, y Oda engulló ese curry extra picante como si su vida dependiera de ello, arrastrando a Shinji al peligroso mundo de las especias fuertes mientras el niño se comía un curry menos intenso. Por su parte, Ango se conformó con una sopa de fideos que se asentó en su estómago como una agradable caricia. Ya hacía un mes que había dejado su departamento de soltero y se había mudado a la casa de los Sakunosuke, casa que él se había encargado de volver a ambientar y hacerla segura para infantes cuando un año atrás Oda llevó su locura de adoptar niños lo suficientemente lejos como para ponerle los nervios de punta. Así que tras la mañana que se apareció en su puerta con café y pastel y un gran sobre repleto de documentos legales, le pidió dos tipos de locuras diferente. Primeramente quería que fuera su abogado y le ayudara con los trámites de adopción. Y lo que le pidió después hizo que el color se drenara de la cara de Ango y la presión se le escurriera por los tobillos.

Pero mucho tiempo había pasado desde ese colapso y ahora, en la comodidad de su nuevo hogar, junto a la familia que ostentaba el apellido que pronto él también llevaría, se dejaba influenciar por por esos sentimientos cálidos y protectores que los niños despertaban en él, y se dejaba envolver por la férrea seguridad que Oda le propiciaba con solo una mirada.

La férrea seguridad de que serían felices.

Cuando los niños terminaron de cenar, cayeron rendidos en el sofá con la película aún corriendo. Entonces una procesión doble dio inicio en las escaleras, a medida que subían a todos uno por uno y los ubicaban en sus camas y se daban un momento para arroparlos y asegurarse que estaban cómodos. Una vez finalizado el proceso de dormirlos, Ango se demoró en la ducha un momento de más y salió vistiendo una camiseta que sabía que no le pertenecía pero que tampoco le importaba, y los pantalones más holgados y viejos que conservaba desde su época en la universidad. Oda ya estaba ubicado en su lado de la cama, contra la pared. Ango dormía en el borde porque se levantaba más temprano y serpentear por encima del metro ochenta y cinco de Oda a las cinco y treinta de la mañana, todos los días, no era algo que le emocionara hacer. Sobre todo porque Oda tendía a querer retenerlo utilizando brazos y piernas en su cometido, cosa que había acabado más de una vez con ambos en el suelo, desparramados en una maraña de extremidades y restos de sueño mientras la alarma chillaba como loca.

—Espero que no te molestaran demasiado—murmuró Oda. Había un librito de tapa dura en sus manos que estaba abierto a la mitad.

Ango se acomodó a su lado, colocándose quizás un poco más cerca de lo que debería. La cama era grande y los dos cabían perfectamente incluso aunque los cinco niños les saltaran encima, pero el día había sido difícil en su despacho y estaba cansado. Y Oda era el medicamento perfecto para el cansancio, incluso más que el sueño.

—Oh, no te preocupes. No fue su idea de todas formas. Y me divertí.

— ...Dazai?

—Chuuya me llamó para disculparse cuando estaba llegando a casa. Me prometió que Dazai dormiría en el pasillo durante un mes si algo malo ocurría. No lo entendí del todo hasta que una carta me fue entregada para hacerme saber que estaba bajo custodia y que no tenía derecho a réplicas.

Oda sonrió y una risa se le atoró en la garganta. Ango no terminaba de comprender del todo a Osamu Dazai, amigo y ex subalterno de Oda que actualmente se dedicaba a trabajar en una agencia privada de detectives ostentando el puesto que su prometido ocupaba antes de retirarse para dedicarse a escribir. Al chico le divertía jugar con los niños y se llevaba con ellos incluso mejor que Ango, a quien, según palabras del muchacho, no podían tratar a la ligera debido al vínculo que compartía con su nuevo padre. A Dazai le gustaba crear conspiraciones con el quinteto de chiquillos y podía mantenerlos en el plan que fuera durante horas o días si se lo proponía, pero a veces, como este día, se pasaba de la raya.

Los había convencido de que sería divertido poner a prueba los sentimientos que Oda albergaba por Ango obligándolo a pasar algunas dificultades para alcanzarlo. A Ango no le emocionaba formar parte de las locuras de Dazai pero no podía decirle que no a los cinco pares de ojos que le miraban con intensidad. Por otro lado, se compadecía y mucho por Chuuya Nakahara, quien impartía clases de artes marciales a Kosuke, Katsumi, Shinji y Yu dos veces por semana. El chico pelirrojo y Dazai se habían conocido no hacía más de seis meses y ya convivían, lo cual a Ango le parecía una locura, sobre todo porque la convivencia se basaba en el hecho de que Dazai se negaba a irse a su propia casa y a Chuuya se le había acabado la energía para echarlo. Pero todo marchaba sobre ruedas con respecto a esos dos, así que no se preocupaba mucho. Chuuya mantenía las locuras de Dazai bajo control a fuerza de violencia física y al segundo le divertía ser maltratado. Desde los planes de matrimonio, Dazai bromeaba y a veces no, con que los siguientes sería él y el pelirrojo, lo que generalmente terminaba con el segundo de ellos alejándose con la cara completamente roja y murmurando una sarta de palabrotas irreproducibles.

Oda cerró el libro y apagó la luz de la lámpara en su mesa de luz. Ango hizo lo propio y le dio la espalda, acomodándose sobre su lado derecho. Pronto fue invadido por la cosquillosa sensación de tener los brazos de Oda alrededor de sus hombros y una cálida respiración le erizó la piel del cuello.

La operación de rescate de Oda había sido un éxito y ahora Ango era libre de dormir a pierna suelta junto a su guerrero renegado.

* * *

Buen, esto ha sido todo por ahora. No puedo decir que en el futuro volveré a escribir yaoi, pero como dije, la experiencia fue no tan incómoda y hasta divertida. Sobre todo por los niños. Los niños siempre hacen que todo sea mejor. Así que si llegaron hasta este saludo de despedida, les doy las gracias por leer y les deseo una buena semana/mes/año, porque hasta que regrese con un longfic, y a menos que surja un oneshot con motivo de algo, es probable que no me vuelvan a ver.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
